charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saraphinabytches
Welcome! Meta/Firestarter She isn't a firestarter. She probably just used Pyrokinesis. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The reason why I came to that conclusion was she did it through her emotions. That's something firestarters would do, the people I've seen on the show who had Pyrokinesis did it with their hands not their mind. Saraphinabytches 13:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : Hello, I am the Guardian of this wiki and Meta is not a firestarter. She has the ability to conjure fire, it does not need a hand gesture. Using her mind to conjure fire does not make her a firestarter. Sorry --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : She didn't realize she did it, it was a reaction of the demon telling her that they've been in ice for 3 thousand years. Saraphinabytches 15:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes... Anger is the trigger for Pyrokinesis. She was angry so she conjured fire. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Levitation There's no such thing. Her powers were just magnified because of being in Limbo. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : An Ling made them levitate to the clouds, not Phoebe. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) YW You're very welcome! Happy Editing! :) 04:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Right/Wrong They weren't mortal. They both had powers. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Petrification & Sand Manipulation Petrification is based more on the body then the earth, captures them in stone. Sand Manipulation I don't think either. I think Conjuring the Elements is more to do with 'Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Electricity' but with earth it is more rock and plants. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Quote That is a good one :) If you remind later on in the month I will include it for you. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) Thanks Saraphinabytches 15:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : Welcome. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Darklighter/Witches Because they were never seen on the show and us far as we know, they do not exist. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) They were seen in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World,even though it was in an alternate universe. I think they at least deserve an page at the very least(Evil Charmed ones). Anyway that's my opinion you're the Guardian and you know what you're doing. Saraphinabytches 17:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) As I remember the evil chris(who is dark lighter/witch) came through the portal to the real world. They had to fight them Saraphinabytches 17:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Dark lighter/witches also were seen in Imaginary Fiends. Wyatt turned into one Saraphinabytches 18:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : I am going to take all of this into consideration and probably make a page. Look out for it and add the information you like :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : Okay thanks a lot :)Saraphinabytches 19:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Here you are; nothing really needs adding. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :: It looks awesome, I really appreciate it. :)) Saraphinabytches 19:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: You're welcome. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Chris' Power He wasn't strangling them, he was Crushing their heart. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Should it be added to his powers on his page? Saraphinabytches 15:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : No, because he used Telekinesis. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : Oh okay thanks :) Saraphinabytches 15:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Reasons for Disliking Season 9 I was just wondering, besides the Angels of Destiny taking away Wyatt's status as twice-blessed, why exactly do you not like Season 9? It's fantastic and completely logical, in my opinion, and I think you're the first person I've heard who doesn't like it.